This invention relates to an anchorage used at a corner part of the jointed wood, especially the anchorage which fixes the connection part located between one beam and another beam, the beam and joint and the like.
Conventionally, the connection part located between the beam and beam of the timbered house, the beam and joint, and the like is driven by a nail at an inclination state and fixed, or it is fixed by a battledore bolt
Conventional method for fixing of the connection part using the nail cannot fix by sufficient intensity.
Moreover, in the case of using the battledore bolt, there is only a function which pulls the beam and joint mutually, and the bolt insertion hole has to be formed. Therefore, it is hard to perform such work, and the intensity of the beam joint is reduced according to the hole.